Seeing Red
by CubainCobain
Summary: Jaune woke up like this...it looks cool, but feels weird...alien. But at the same time it feels normal, like he had this his whole life. What is going on with him? (Jaune X Harem)


**Seeing Red**

Jaune never thought this would've happened to him of all people…

He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, hoping that he saw wasn't real. He slapped his face for the 59th time.

_'Yep, not a dream…great' _he mentally sighed. He found his hand reaching up to his _horns. _They weren't just any horns either, they were pitch black with red-orange tips at the end. He hoped his teammates didn't notice, sure they were only 3 in. long, but that didn't make him feel any better damnit!

The blonde knight looked in the mirror again, then sighed the final time, "Maybe it's better that I just hide it. Cardin already makes fun of me, better not give him another reason."

Luckily, he kept his favorite hoodie hung up on a towel rack. Great! That should Jeep them hidden for a while, just until he can find out if anyone else came with this…_condition._

If you can call it that.

_Knock_!_knock_!

Suddenly forcing him out if his thoughts about this development, knocks came from the bathroom door. Fortunately, it was his brother-from-another-mother, Lie Ren. He heard the green ninja speak up from behind the door, "Jaune? Can you hurry up? We all have classes in 20 minutes!" Wait, 20 minutes?! How long has he been in here?

"Uhh, yeah, just go on to class! I'll be right behind you, Arc Promise!" Ren found himself smiling, something he rarely did. _'Arc Promise, huh? He always uses that line. Besides the dumb one liners.' _He leaned towards the crack in the door, "Alright, we'll meet you there. See you later."

Jaune heard their dorm door open…and finally close. _'Phew! That was close, too close. Just wear the hoodie all day Jaune, then go to library for some information! Simple, right?'_

Right?

...

Apparently not…

He finished his first three classes and was now eating lunch with his team and sister team, Team RWBY. First was the leader, Ruby Rose. She's a prodigy. She got in here two years be for anyone else did, and with her childish attitude, it made it even harder to believe that she stopped a robbery by the famous thief, Roman Torchwick.

Then there was her, Snow Angel. Even though he played it off as some things messing with his head, his heart ache just thinking about it. Ever since then, he's been trying to get way from it all, but the pain of being rejected over and over was too much to bare. Good thing they've come to good terms.

At least from his stand point…

Next was Team RWBY's very own ninja, Blake. In his opinion, Blake was calm, collected, and very mysterious. She was always full of surprises. It was definitely a surprise when he found out that she was a faunus! How he found that out?...he saw her in the public shower.

Monty knows how he managed to get out of there unseen.

Last, but certainly not least, was Yang. She was the out going, fun kind of gal. Although the knight won't admit it, he actually found her jokes to be funny. Hilarious even! The other blonde had the strength, the power, and _assets._

Every male in the school, yes even Ozpin as creepy as that is, thought so. She was beauty incarnate! But there's one secret that only Jaune knows about her…_she's never been on a date in her life! _Shocking right? He thought so too, but after Leader training, as Ruby called it, Jaune asked why Yang was so flirt and the reason was shocking to say the least.

Back at her home in Patch, Yang was always nervous around boys. In fact, if a boy came to their house, she would clean up her room faster than Ruby's semblance. Just so she could make a good impression. By the time she reached high school, some boys even flirted with her and she would turn more red than Ruby's cape!

3 years into high school and she grew accustomed, if not annoyed, to the flirting. Heck, she would flirt back at times and get a reaction that reminded her of her first year there. Then the puns came with them. So many puns...

Ruby then told him that ''Flower Power" is a dumb name. She recommended something like: Junes Bomber, Twin Dragons, or even Beauty & The Beast. For some reason, he thought they sounded familiar. Like from a godly game or something...

**(If you got that reference, you can have all my love and affection)**

Nora was going on and on with a story that everyone seemed to believe. I said _seemed._ In reality, they couldn't figure out whether or not if she could out-story Professor Port.

"…so then, we jumped off a giant dragon!.."

The green ninja corrected her and said it was a Bullhead.

She continued, "We crashed into a million Beowolfs!"

"It was a pack of Ursai."

Jaune wasn't paying attention to the exaggerated story. What he was _really _interested in, was Weiss staring at him, more specifically his hood – covered head. Usually, you're not supposed to wear hoodies under the uniforms, but Ozpin made an exception for some reason. Anyway, he was getting nervous at the sudden attention of the Ice Queen. Not because of his crush on her, but because he was worried if she knew about his horns.

"Uh, Snow Angel, why are you looking at my head?" he asked hoping to get her to stop.

She visibly snarled at the name, but answered anyway, "Nothing, Arc. Just wondering why you're wearing a hood underneath your uniform."

Jaune decided to answer, but only slightly tell the truth. "Ozpin told me I could wear it, as long as it doesn't get in the way of my studies." He answered. It wasn't everyday when the Headmaster of Beacon let you get away with things without a proper reason.

This time, Pyrrha spoke up, "Weiss, please. If Jaune doesn't want to share his reasoning for wearing it, then he shouldn't." she reasoned, "I mean, doesn't Ruby wear her hood while wearing her uniform? If she can wear it, why can't he?."

Weiss struggled to form any sort of argument. Instead, she 'humph!'-ed and continued eating her food. Jaune was going to give Pyrrha a big hug after this.

"Yeah Jauney Boy, what's with the dumb hood?" Suddenly, a snarky, boastful voice came from behind their table. Either turning around or looking forward all eyes landed on Team CRDL, the most hated team in Beacon.

Jaune shrunk only a little when the bully towered over him, but that was only because he was sitting down.

"What do _you _want, Cardin?" Nora said with barley constrained anger. This guy has been harassing Fearless Leader for weeks now! Even after he saved him, non-stop bullying! She'd break his legs-no—his _**EVERYTHING **_if he tried anything.

Cardin smirked that annoying, cocky smirk of his. It annoyed them to no end, "Calm down, Sparky. I'm just being a good friend and asking what wrong with Jauney Boy here." He said, while his teammates were walking a_ little _too close for Jaune's—or his friends— liking.

"The day you become friends with him, will be the day you stop being a bully. And it looks like that hasn't changed at all, so why don't you take you and your dumb, bird-brained posse and go somewhere else?" Yang eyes were slowly losing their lilac tone for a shade of red that matched the Grimm's eyes.

Cardin's hand moved forward a little bit, but before he could grab Jaune's hood, Pyrrha's hand slapped it away. "Don't. Even. Try. It." Pyrrha threatened slowly, as if making sure their dumb minds could process the threat.

That was rare. She was the nicest person in Beacon, never threatening someone like that. If Jaune had to guess, everyone had their limits, even Pyrrha apparently.

"Fine, whatever." As Cardin was about to leave, he leaned down towards Jaune's ear and whispered, "Good luck in class, even though we _both _know the outcome of the fight." And with that, he and his rag-tag team left the Cafeteria, leaving the Knight's friends glaring at the door and him having on though going through his head.

_'Shit…'_

**Uh Oh. Looks like Jaune is in some serious dodo now. **

**So, uh, new story. I've never thought that I would even get to writing a fanfiction before, but HEY! Look on the bright side, at least I'm not the worst part of the RWBY Fandom.**

***shudder***

**Anyway, that's all! CubanCobain, over and OUT! (Edit: i fixed the part everyone was raging about.)**


End file.
